


Dynamic

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Phil's dynamic changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamic

Phil was sitting in his office.

He could not stop thinking about the kiss he got under the mistletoe.

Every time he saw Clint, he blushed.

That was because the kiss was stuck in the his head.

There was a knock on his office door.

Phil said, "Come In."

It was Clint.

Clint said, "Hey Coulson."

Phil said, "Hi."

Clint said, "I wanted to see if you would like to goo for lunch. Coulson, is everything OK? You have been avoiding me?"

Phil said, "Its not like that."

Clint said, "Its because of the kiss, isn't it? Coulson the mistletoe was just an excuse."

Phil said, "You wanted to kiss me?"

Clint flushed and said, "I've liked you for a while."

Phil gets up and walk's towards Clint and kisses him.

Phil said, "The feelings are mutual."


End file.
